ハッピ　ハロウウイン　議長さん Happy Halloween Mr Chairman
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: All Athrun Zala wants is a quiet Halloween at home... unfortunately, his wacky next door neighbor, Gilbert Dullindal has other ideas. Weird pairings, yaoi. You've been warned. Happy Halloween.


_**Happy Halloween, Mr. Chairman**_

**ハッピ　ハロウウイン　議長さん**

* * *

JC: Well, here be my Halloween short. Hope everyone has an awesome Halloween. Disclaimer, I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or it's characters. Now, enjoy the trick, or is it a treat? BWAHAHA!

* * *

It was late afternoon when Athrun Zala returned to his lonely, empty house on Halloween. The shopping bags hit the floor with a thud, apples rolling out onto the floor. He stretched, and bent back over to pick up the fallen groceries. With any luck, this would turn out to be a quiet evening, with just him, Kira, and a bunch of scary movies.

If Athrun knew the plans that were afoot by his nosy and disturbing neighbor, Gilbert Dullindal, he would have packed up and ran for the border… or next PLANT over.

"Gil, what are you so happy about?" Rey asked his very possessive and mentally disturbed 'daddy'.

"Ah, Rey! Just in time to see my costume!" Gil opened a box and pulled the garment out and held it in front of him.

Rey then passed out. From horror? From shock? Who could tell?

"I do hope Alex… no, Athrun Zala-kun loves surprises." Gil sniggered as he twirled around with the very revealing, not-for-men dress. "Humn… I'm going to have to do something about the chest part."

Down the street, Shinn Asuka kicked his way through the red piles of leaves with Stellar trailing him, looking uneasily at the decorations that were on every house.

"Stellar's scared…" she whimpered, and clutched Shinn's arm.

"Don't worry Stellar… this isn't that scary… I'll protect you tonight when we go trick-or-treating!" Shinn declared.

"Really? Stellar's really happy Shinn's here!" The blonde girl sighed happily, and then tripped over her own two feet, bringing them both down hard into the pavement. Unfortunately, when Shinn looked up, he got a good look at the inside of Gilbert Dullindal's house, and the sight was NOT pretty at all.

"GGGGGGYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shinn's screams echoed throughout the neighborhood. But soon he would be the only one screaming.

After night had fallen, jack-o-lanterns were lit, and people dressed in a wide variety of costumes roamed door to door, in hopes of getting good candy rather than healthy nutritious fruit.

Stellar and Shinn had already been banned from trick-or-treating since Stellar went berserk and started destroying all of the decorations that scared her. Even now, her screams of "I'll DESTROY ALL THE SCARY THINGS!" now echoed through the night.

"Oh my gosh!" Yolan, dressed as a fairy in a pink tutu exclaimed.

"What?" Cagalli and Miriallia asked.

"That house down the street's giving out yaoi doujinshi!" Male-stripper-for-the-night-Vino replied, waving a thick Asukira book above his head.

"OH MY GOD! I hope they have some Deayzak left!" Miri screamed and ran off, Cagalli following closely.

"So Vino, wanna go back to my place and try to mimic some of the positions in this one?" Yolan flipped through his MwuKira doujinshi. "Dang, I dunno if we can do it in that position."

After a somewhat quiet dinner and the annual chasing Luna and her house-egging goers off the lawn five times, Athrun sat rigid on the couch with Kira, watching the scariest movie of the year: "It's Name, Fllay Allster".

"Athrun I'm so SCARED!" Kira jumped when the doorbell rang.

"It's OK Kira. Just the doorbell." Athrun stood up and reached for the bowl of candy and opened the door to a Tiger and an Zombie Wrestling Referee.

"Mister… Waltfeld?" Athrun's jaw dropped at the sight of the war veteran who lived down the street with his busty companion, Murrue. The tiger suit looked ridiculous on him. On the other hand, Murrue's make-up, torn stripped shirt and whistle made her look scary… as usual, the pair looked completely mismatched.

"Heya youngsters. Aren't you going over next door for Gil's party?" Andy asked, jabbing his good hand next door.

"Er… no thanks." Athrun said, remembering all the creepy invitations Gilbert had sent him that wound up in the trash. "We're good."

"Oh look. Another Lacus Clyne." Murrue stepped aside for a young girl dressed in a songstress outfit.

"Trick-or-treat!" she said loudly.

"Here you go Meer." Athrun dumped half the bowl of candy in the girl's sack and waved her off.

"Wow, that costume is super popular this year." Kira commented as he walked over to the door.

"I guess we'll see you later." Murrue said as she pulled her tiger away from the door.

"Later?" Kira asked.

"The party next door…" Athrun said. "But really, you know that…"

"I gotta go check this out!" Kira said and sprinted after Andy and Murrue.

"That man disturbs me greatly…" Athrun finished to the empty doorway. "Oh well… at least I still have the movies."

The doorbell rang again. Athrun got up and decided that this person could have the rest of the candy so he could shut the front door light off. But, the person at the door was going to get anything BUT candy.

"…" Athrun could feel at least half the hairs on his head turning white. Gilbert Dullindal stood in the doorway, wearing one of the worst Lacus Clyne costumes he'd ever seen. The top was VERY tight and was quite revealing around the waist… and the high heels and barrette…

"Alex-kun!" Dullindal exclaimed, striking a girly pose. "Now what are you doing over here all by yourself? You should come over to my party!"

Athrun winced and rubbed his temples, trying to make the images go away.

"What's the matter?" Gil asked, oblivious to everything else.

"Nothing." Athrun turned to close the door, but Gil stuck a high-heeled foot to stop it from closing.

"But you must come! I just saw that friend of yours go into the closet with that tiger man from down the street." Dullindal said.

"What? KIRA!" Athrun turned around in horror. "He wouldn't! I always knew he was too cute and gullible for his own good!"

"Nyan." Gil smirked as Athrun practically jumped over him, and the fence and into the party house.

When Athrun opened the door to Gil's house, a hoard of Gilberts dressed as Lacus Clyne all turned to look at him.

"Happy Halloween Athrun Zala-kun!" The chorused.

"IIIIYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Athrun woke up screaming.

"Athrun!" Kira shook him.

"Oh, Kira… I had the strangest dream…" Athrun said. "I was… and you were in the closet with… and that dress Gil had… What happened to the scary movie?"

"Oh, you fell asleep and I was too scared to continue watching it, so I turned it to Lacus' concert." Kira explained.

"I see…" Athrun breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. Just a horrid, horrid dream. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Good night Athrun." Kira said as Athrun trodded up the stairs. When he was gone, Kira quickly pulled the Lacus Clyne costume out from under the sofa and stuffed it into a bag. He then tossed it out the kitchen window.

Gilbert picked up the bag and went home satisfied.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**The End**

おわり

Author's note: I got the idea of Gilbert in Meer/Lacus' dress from Kenkoudaa's flash movies. XD


End file.
